


swallow it for me

by BeesKnees



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Consensual Sex, Facials, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: Yusuf's men get to use Nicolo's mouth while Yusuf fucks him. Some nights that's only a few men. Most nights, though, Yusuf takes forever to finish and Nicolo goes through his entire army.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nicolo di Genova/Others
Comments: 58
Kudos: 338





	swallow it for me

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt.](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=328380#cmt328380)

Last night, they'd rolled dice to decide what order they'd have the Italian. He'd made it through only three of them before the general had come so hard that the Italian had started crying around the cock he was sucking. That's always the signal that the game is over – the general comes and that's when the Italian stops.

Tonight, though, the general is in a mood. They'd won today's battle in stunning fashion, to be fair. The atmosphere is loose and rambunctious in camp, and the general takes his pet to his own tent before bringing him out to share. They all hear the general fuck him hard and fast – their Italian crying out, “Yusuf! Yusuf!” as if he can't get a full breath. 

When the general presents him completely naked, he's leaking the general's come down his thighs and his own cock stands at hard attention. 

General al-Kaysani calls them forward in commendation for their fighting today. They remain ringed around the scene, all hoping that their efforts were worthy of their general's attention tonight. 

The general sits with the Italian in his lap, spearing him once again. But he doesn't move at all tonight, apparently keen on drawing this out as long as possible. He'll tease the Italian every now and then, abruptly grinding himself forward so that the Italian will mewl and, more than once, choke on whatever cock is down his throat. 

General al-Kaysani is always generous with his pet's attention. Every man in camp has had his mouth at least once. The rules are simple. They only may take his mouth when it is offered by the general and not any other moment. And they may never take his ass – that is for the general alone. But that doesn't stop their greedy gazes during the nightly ritual when the swell of that pale ass is prominent and sometimes bruised to red perfection. 

The general is in a mood to tease tonight, and they all feel drunk off of it. He talks with them pleasantly, utterly ignoring the man in his lap no matter how the Italian tries to squirm back against him. The general won't even break in his conversation when this happens – he just reaches a hand down to brace against the back of the Italian's neck in warning, to hold him in place. Sometimes, he'll nod at whatever man has his prick down that fair throat, and the soldier will fuck forward with renewed interest, obeying the command of his general. 

After the Italian has taken 10 of their men for the night, the general calls for water. He pulls his pet upright in his lap and murmurs quietly in his ear as he gives him slow sips. They all have wondered just what the general says to the Italian in these moments, but the words are one of those things the general does not share. They usually make the Italian flush a deeper red. Tonight, he nods in response to them as well. 

When the cup of water is empty, the general puts the Italian back onto his knees and calls forth the next man.

“On his face this time,” the general decides. “Not down his throat.” The general taps the bottom of the Italian's chin. “Open that pretty pink mouth for him to look at, Nicolo.”

The Italian does and the next batch of men all come this way – giving the Italian's throat a rest to spill themselves over his face. 

By that time, the Italian is an uncoordinated mess, and that's when the general starts to truly tease him.

“Nicolo!” he scolds, as if the Italian isn't already giving them all blowjobs that they'll remember for the rest of their years. “This man saved five children today! At least act like you're trying!” The Italian whines but somehow manages to take the man even deeper.

“Nicolo!” the general chastises when the next man arrives. He keeps a tight hold on the Italian this time, making it so that he just can't reach the newcomer. Still, the Italian strains, clearly focused on the fact that there's a task at hand for him, no matter how the general is hampering him. 

“You're not behaving at all today,” the general comments with a tut. “What am I to do with you?” He answers his own question by bringing the flat of his hand down hard against the Italian's plush ass. The sound cracks across the entire camp, and the Italian moans and then spills himself into the dirt, coming for the first time that evening. 

The night continues this way until the general has made the Italian take every one of them. Only then does the general stand, rearranging their bodies so that the Italian is still on his hands and knees, but the general is standing behind him, gripping him tight. He tilts the Italian's hips up a little, shoulders down, and the Italian shivers through the entire thing. The general pets at his sides like he's calming him.

The Italian tries to beg, but his voice is shattered after the events of the night, so hoarse that none of them can make out a single word. 

Still, the general takes him hard and fast now that the teasing is over. The Italian fists his hands in the dirt and presses his forehead against them, making gasping sounds every time the general pushes inside. 

“Good,” the general half coos in approval. “You're so good, our sweet Nicolo.” 

That proves to be the last of what the Italian can take. He screams into the ground and comes again, his entire body tightening so much that it looks painful. It's enough that the general comes immediately after him, groaning his pleasure and slumping along the Italian's back. 

Almost unnoticed, he kisses the back of the Italian's neck and quietly speaks more words that aren't meant for the rest of them.

…

“ _And just how are we supposed to blend Nicky into such a camp?” Joe asks dryly when they get Andy's orders for where they're fighting next._

_Andy gives him a look that says she doesn't care._

_“Maybe we don't need to hide me,” Nicky says with a thoughtful look._

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \-- Short comments  
> \-- Long comments  
> \-- Questions  
> \-- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \-- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> shout at me on [tumblr](https://kneesofthebee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
